


Carry Me

by SpanglesandSass (Fidella)



Series: Marvel Big Bang 2014 Works [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidella/pseuds/SpanglesandSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stand alone piece for iloome's amazing fic, Control. Done for the Marvel Big Bang 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511137) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



 


End file.
